Monotony
by Zombiegait
Summary: SasuNaru. Done for Alphabet Meme on LJ. Prompt - A is for Average.


**Author Notes:** I needed to practice writing full on man on man porn for the SasuNaru Exchange over on LJ, dammit. This only came out as soft core. /pout

**Pairings or Characters:** Sasuke/Naruto**  
Warnings: **SLASH, handsy boys**  
Word Count:** 731**  
Summary:** Prompt – A is for Average

**

* * *

Monotony**

Naruto yawned, eyes drooping as he wobbled slightly in his seat. Sasuke glanced over at him before sighing and giving the blond a kick. He jerked to keep from falling out of his seat, but seemed no less sleepy than before.

"Idiot, wake up," Sasuke muttered, but Naruto merely mumbled incoherently back before his head fell forward again.

Sasuke blew a bang out of his face and took another sip of his drink.

The only reason he had come here was because Naruto and Sakura had literally _dragged_ him from his home, and the evening was, so far, just as he'd predicted: boring. Just like every night, these days. Missions were slow to come in to the village now that peace had arrived, and the ones that did were typically D-ranked. As bored as Sasuke was, his pride would not let him take those just to satisfy his need for activity. This lack of work was slowly driving him crazy -- hopefully not literally, as he already had problems with his sanity from time to time -- and he wondered when life would stop being so mediocre.

The others were all more or less wasted, and Sasuke doubted anyone would notice if he slipped out now before things got messy, like they were prone to when the rookie nine went out for drinks. He had started to slip off his chair when he felt a hand on his arm and stiffened, but relaxed when he realized it was just Naruto.

"Come on," he sighed, tugging the other boy up onto his feet and walking him to the door. Only Sakura spotted them and waved before they disappeared out the door.

Naruto, despite his inability to stay drunk for very long, was still extremely heavy as he sleepily draped himself onto Sasuke's side. He tried to shove the blond off several times, but he would either fall right back or collapse on the street, which was equally irritating.

He wasn't sure exactly where he was headed. Naruto's place was closer, but it was an unbelievable mess, and even though he was only slightly buzzed, he didn't feel like walking the other boy home _and_ making the trek to his place.

"Stay the night," Sasuke said quietly, sounding more like he was making a demand then an offer, but Naruto merely nodded slowly against his shoulder.

They made it to the Uchiha household -- newly refurbished and brighter than it had been for a long time, though still haunted by ghosts of the past -- in a relatively short amount of time, and Sasuke fully expected the lump on his shoulder to fall on the couch and sleep soundly. So, when Naruto shoved him up against the door he'd just shut, he was rather startled. Of course, any surprise he felt did not appear on his face as he scowled in confusion instead.

"What the _hell_?" he asked, making sure Naruto could hear his irritation. "Weren't you dead tired three seconds ago?"

"I was," the blond mumbled, suddenly burying his face in the curve of Sasuke's neck, "... but then you invited me over."

He stopped explaining and started planting kisses all over whatever skin his mouth came across, to both the older boy's irritation and pleasure. He tried to shove Naruto off, but his arms were quickly pinned against the wall with ease.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I asked you over," he grimaced, though he was starting to lose the will to protest as Naruto's mouth reached his ear.

"Mm. Sorry 'bout that," Naruto apologized unenthusiastically, releasing one of Sasuke's wrists to reach a hand under his shirt and up his chest, pinching a nipple when his fingers reached it. Sasuke let out a hum and felt the blond's stirring erection against his leg. He smirked before his other wrist was freed and a firm hand began working its way beneath the waistband of his shorts and boxers.

"Next time I'll-- _nn_... remember to say that _first_, so I don't have to carry you again," he grumbled seriously, his breaths starting to come out in pants as Naruto's calloused fingers wrapped around his hardening length. His freed hands reached out and wrapped around the blond's neck, clawing at the fabric as he began to be stroked.

Tonight was suddenly looking to be far less boring than he'd predicted.


End file.
